criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead End
Dead End is the seventeenth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the sixth one in the Commercial Area district. Characters Introduced *Gustave Rod (Oenologist) *Yale Williams (Thief's daughter) *Ernest Williams (Professional thief in jail) Case Background The victim was a man called Jared Mangrim. The player and Inspector Evan Day found him stabbed in the carriage of a luxury train, after having talked to Chandler Beemie who was cleaning the train. The killer was the train driver, Albert Korfberg. Jared was bisexual and he was in love with Albert. Albert hated him and couldn't stand his presence because he was always stalking him. When they met once again in the luxury train, Albert was carrying a rampuri knife. To fool Jared, he kissed him and stabbed him in the stomach. After that, he increased the temperature of the carriage so that Chandler Beemie would take his overall off and incriminate him. The team saw beyond this trick and arrested him. Albert didn't regret his murder, and had also tried to make an innocent man look guilty for the crime. Judge Gonzalez condemned him to 16 years in jail with parole in 10. Stats Victim *'Jared Mangrim' (Found stabbed in the seat of a luxury train's carrriage) Murder Weapon *'Rampuri knife' Killer *'Albert Korfberg ' Suspect Chandler Beemie (Train cleaner) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses coal Suspect's appearance: - Ramon Ravens (Tickets seller) Suspect's profile: The suspect is left-handed - The suspect uses coal - The suspect is well-off Suspect's appearance: - Gustave Rod (Oenologist) Suspect's profile: The suspect is well-off Suspect's appearance: - Albert Korfberg (Train driver) Suspect's profile: The suspect is left-handed - The suspect uses coal - The suspect is well-off Suspect's appearance: The suspect has black skin Yale Williams (Victim's girlfriend) Suspect's profile: The suspect is left-handed - The suspect uses coal - The suspect is well-off Suspect's appearance: The suspect has black skin Killer's profile *The killer is left-handed *The killer uses coal *The killer has black skin *The killer is well-off *The killer is a man Crime scenes Steps Chapter 1: Death in a train *Investigate Carriage (Victim's body, Wallet, Overall) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Wallet (Result: Victim's ID) *Analyze Victim's ID (1:00:00) *Talk to Gustave Rod about the victim *Examine Overall (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (6:00:00) *Ask Chandler Beemie about the overall *Investigate Tickets post (Clues: Bag) *Examine Bag (Result: Bag of coal) *Talk to the tickets seller *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: '''Coal and knife *Examine Skin cells (Result: Black skin cells) *Interrogate Albert Korfberg *Investigate Driver's station (Clues: Glass shards, Heating system) *Examine Glass shards (Result: Bottle of wine) *Ask Gustave if he recognises the bottle *Investigate Aisle (Clues: Coal, Rampuri knife) *Examine Coal (Result: Molecules) *Examine Molecules (Result: Detergent molecules) *Ask Chandler if he uses coal *Examine Rampuri knife (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (3:00:00) *Contact Yale Williams *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) '''Chapter 3: The jet-set life *Talk to Ramon Ravens about the victim *Investigate Ramon's desk (Clues: Cellphone) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Password) *Analyze Cellphone (6:00:00) *Ask Ramon about the victim's cellphone *Question Albert about Jared Mangrim *Investigate Coal burner (Clues: Burnt paper) *Analyze Burnt paper (3:00:00) *Ask Albert about the burnt bills *Quiz Yale about her double identity *Examine Rampuri knife (Result: Serial) *Analyze Serial (3:00:00) *See what Chandler needs *Analyze Flower (6:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation: Back at the station *See what Yale Williams wants *Investigate Aisle (Clues: Suitcase) *Examine Suitcase (Result: Open suitcase) *Examine Suitcase content (Result: Photo) *Ask Yale about Perkins's photo (Reward: 200 XP) *Help Ramon Ravens *Investigate Tickets post (Clues: Torn leaflet) *Examine Torn leaflet (Result: Green Year Parade leaflet) *Give Ramon his leaflet back (Reward: White Leis, Flower beret male/Pink Leis, Pansy female) *Gustave Rod needs to talk to you *Investigate Coal burner (Clues: Bottle of wine) *Analyze Bottle of wine (3:00:00) *Examine Bottle of wine (Result: Petit Cuveé) *Give Gustave his luxury wine (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Location in the map Use Google Earth: 31°23'48.11"S 64°10'50.80"O Click on the image to see it fullscreen Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville